Why She Cries
by Joshua Ruehadan
Summary: She knew she shouldent have gone there...Tormod/Sanaki


**A/N First of all I would like to say hello to anyone who has taken the time to read my budding performance as a Fanfiction author and well… that's it… for now at least…**

Sanaki closed the door behind her and breathed again for what felt like the first time in hours. They had pledged there support to her, for now at least. She should be glad; she realized none of them had any obligation to help her. It was barley in there best interests. Oh well they had given there support to her and in the end that was all that mattered.

She shed the mask like the loathsome thing it was. She needed a bath, she realized. Travel had certainly not been easy for her. She was accustomed to horse and carriages both bred and crafted respectively for the sole purpose of ferrying her around. She was not accustomed to riding passenger on a seraph knights pegasus going at speed she thought were impossible while escaping a court of traitorous senators plotting a ku de tah. Almost mechanically her hands rose to her head band and undid the knot with the intention of disrobing. No, not her headband, unlike hers witch was of the finest make this one was old and tattered…

They hadn't noticed or at least hadn't suspected…_Best not to dwell on that._

Normally she would stay in the Imperial Embassy suite however; it was under heavy renovations coincidently enough. She deftly wove her way around the various pieces of furniture and other miscellaneous that were present in the room. Whatever aristocrat that had given up there suite so that she could sleep tonight definitely liked to splurge.

The Scum.

There country was rampant with discord, chaos and civil war that it was just now recovering from and the aristocrats were more concerned with the latest fashion in Bengnion.(Witch was, coincidently enough dresses with frilly lace sleeves and low cut neck lines.)

She snorted in disgust. One, it was indecent and two as the Apostle she was supposed to adhere to custom and tradition.

And besides he never liked women that dressed like…_I probably shouldn't go there either._

*Knock, Knock*

She didn't bother to look up, it wasn't him. He probably would have just barged in-_or there._

She reapplied the mask and calmly walked up to the door before curling her hand around the solid gold doorknob with a huge diamond (a real extravagance in her opinion, why was she not surprised) and pulled it open.

Sigrun was standing on the other side of the threshold the very symbol of grace, beauty, and discipline. "Apostle Sanaki the troops and General Ike are waiting for your blessing." She stated simply.

_There goes my bath_

Sanaki nodded "Ill be right there" Before closing the door and sinking back onto the bed. _Silk_ she thought absent mindedly. Silk, the last time she had laid on a silk bed in this position-_is there any ware I can go?_

This time she couldn't, could not suppress the memories and they hit, HARD, the two of them sneaking of to remote cafes, confessing there mutual love for each other on the outskirts of Serenes, making hot passionate love on the _Silk_ bed sheets of her bed. Her huge king sized bed that was so lonely, it was meant for two.

No!!! She had to maintain composure. She had to remember the lessons drilled into her at early ages. Harden herself, forget- but she couldn't the mask, the emotionless mask crafted and perfected simply to hide her emotions from the world and be the ruler her people needed her to be, cracked. The memories sensing a weakness attacked the crack, widening it, enlargening it.

_He laid her back on the bed before whispering hotly in her ear " They'll never marry you of because I'm going to claim you right here, right now" Before with one clean thrust he stole her innocence from her. And he did it all with that same mischievous twinkle in his eye. After it all was said and done and he was dressing to leave he looked at her and said "I love you, you know that right?" She smiled coyly before giving him a small soulful kiss completely unlike the steamy and passionate ones they had shared a couple of hours earlier. Those that had involved tongues and a variety of other body parts. And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the night. It was only when she woke up the next morning to find that he had accidentally taken the wrong headband. _

It strained then shattered and she started to cry whilst fingering the faded green material. First small tears escaped her tightly shut eyelids and before she knew it she was racked with full blown sobs. She couldn't help it, she was only 16.

_Tormod_

**And here is the answer to everyone's question no she's not pregnant. She's 16 and has the weight of a whole country on her shoulders. By the way I think she was in character considering the circumstances. Not bad for a first try, if I do say so my self.**


End file.
